Feelings
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Ever since they had returned from returning the lighting bolt to Zeus upon Mount Olympus, Percy has been having strong feelings for Annabeth…Feelings that are more than friendly  Note this is movie themed
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings**

Summary: Ever since they had returned from returning the lighting bolt to Zeus upon Mount Olympus, Percy has been having strong feelings for Annabeth…Feelings that are more than friendly (Note this is movie themed)

Rating M

Chapter 1

_~Percy's Dream~_

_Annabeth was laying on Percy's bed wearing a pair of sexy sea-green panties and bra, She grinned at Percy as she pulled her panties aside and slipping a finger inside her, moaning out his name as she fingered herself. Percy was hard instantly as Annabeth reached down pushing his boxers off freeing his hard cock, "Mhmm God, Percy I want you inside me", Annabeth moaned as she fingered herself. Percy reached down and guided his cock deep into Annabeth's pussy._

_~End Dream~_

Percy Jackson awoke with a start, feeling down, he felt some wetness in his boxers and that wetness was not urine. He reached up and touched his forehead. His forehead was covered in sweat and his cheeks were a scarlet red. Getting out of bed, Percy walked over to the sink and filled up a glass of water. Finishing his glass of water, Percy set it in the sink before returning to bed.

Morning came and Annabeth woke up early, stretching slightly, She went to take a shower, as she showered, her thoughts kept on returning to Percy, and as she thought about him, Annabeth felt a tingle in her pussy. Biting her bottom lip, Annabeth reached down and started to finger herself. After she finished her shower, Annabeth got dressed and walked to Percy's Cabin, As she reached the door, She opened the door and as she did, She realized she had came at a bad moment because Percy who had another dream, was busy jacking off and moaning her name; did not see her open the door. Blushing like mad, Annabeth quietly closed the door before returning to her cabin.

The day passed by in absolute normality, If you could call staying at Camp-Half Blood normal, Annabeth and Percy spent much of the morning sparing, before joining Grover at the mess hall for lunch.

"So what did you guys do all morning" Grover asked as he munched on a diet coke can.

Percy glanced at Grover, and after taking a sip of his Pepsi said "the usual just spared, and I won" Percy said grinning over at Annabeth.

Annabeth who had just finished eating said "Yeah, Yeah, you just got lucky Seaweed Brain".

Percy grinned at her and finished eating before saying "In my experience Wise Girl, there's no such thing as luck". After lunch, Percy and Annabeth went to the archery range where they both practiced their archery skills. After about a quarter of an hour they stopped and Annabeth grinned over at Percy. All of Annabeth's arrows were in the bulls-eye, whereas Percy's were all over the target. "Okay Wise Girl, you bested me at Archery, I guess we are even now" Percy said.

Annabeth grinned at him before walking up to him, "Mhmm yeah we're even Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said as she plucked out her arrows. As she did that, Percy watched, biting his bottom lip. After Annabeth was done, She turned to Percy who appeared to be deep in thought. "What are thinking about Seaweed Brain" asked Annabeth.

"If I should do something or not." replied Percy.

"If you should do what." Annabeth asked.

"This," Percy said before leaning forward pressing his lips to Annabeths. Feeling no respond Percy pulls back, his cheeks burning a bright red and he mumbled, "Sorry" before running to his cabin where he shut himself inside, leaving Annabeth to sit there in a slight dazed, slowly reaching up to place her fingertips to her lips, feeling his lips against hers.

**_End of Chapter 1, This is my first Percy Jackson story, please Read and Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings**

**_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, these books are owned by Rick Riordan, i do however own this story and plot. Also a thanks to AnimeAngel41 for editing and posting these fanfics. _**

Annabeth stood there in shock slightly, as Percy had just kissed her.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" Percy muttered as he paced his cabin

A couple hours later there was a knock on his door. Biting his bottom lip, Percy got up and opened the door to see Annabeth standing there."Hi Percy" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth listen about what happened before" Percy started to say, when Annabeth placed a finger against his lips.

"Its okay Percy" Annabeth said, giving him a small smile. "I was just shocked before, that's all" Percy nodded as he stood aside so Annabeth could come inside. Once she was inside, an eerie silence befell both of them.

Biting his bottom lip Percy asked "So was there anything specifically you wanted to talk to me about Annabeth"?

"Actually yeah there was" Annabeth said as Percy sat down on the edge of his bed. Annabeth bit her bottom lip before walking over and slowly sat herself in Percy's lap.

"W…What are you doing Annabeth" Percy stammered as Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shut up and kiss me seaweed brain" Annabeth muttered, before closing her eyes as Percy had leant forward, pressing his lips to hers. For both teens this was a whole new experience.

Slowly without breaking the kiss, Percy laid back on his bed, pulling Annabeth down with him. Before they continued Annabeth pulled back, her stormy grey eyes flashing slightly."So does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now Wise Girl" asked Percy as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist.

"Would you like to be Seaweed Brain" asked Annabeth.

"Most defiantly" Percy said a small smile on his lips.

"Then boyfriend and girlfriend we are" Annabeth said before leaning down, capturing Percy's lips against hers. After a while, Percy who was growing a little bit more courageous slowly ran his tongue over Annabeth's bottom slowly opened her mouth inviting his tongue inside, Percy moaned softly as he slid his tongue into her mouth, slowly twirling it around Annabeths. Once Annabeth felt Percy's tongue move along hers, the feeling drove her into a hormone driven enough the two teens were making out like their lives depended on it, as they did, Percy reached down and lightly squeezed Annabeth's ass, As he did that, she moaned into his mouth.

Annabeth pulled back so they could breathe, before laying down, resting her head on Percy's chest. Percy reached down and ran his fingers thru her hair, Annabeth purring slightly as he did that. "Hey Annabeth" Percy said looking down at her

"Yeah Percy" Annabeth asked looking up at him.

"I love you" Percy said a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Annabeth gave him a small smile, and said "I love you too Percy".Annabeth laid her head back down and nuzzled lightly against Percy's chest, as Percy ran his fingers thru her hair. "So what do you think our parents will think of this" Percy asked.

"Who cares" Annabeth said softly, "We love each other and we make each other happy, so that should be good enough for them" finished Annabeth.

"That's true" Percy said before covering them with his blankets and holding her close as the two teens fell asleep.

**A/N: Read and Review please, and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Feelings**

Athena sighed softly as she listened to the reports from the other gods and goddesses. Glancing over she saw that Poseidon was also looking bored as looked around and asked "Dionysus do you have anything to report about Camp-Half Blood'?

Shaking his head, Dionysus said "Nope everything is all fine down there".

Zeus nodded and said "Very well, this meeting is adjourned".

As Athena got up, Dionysus called her over, along with Poseidon.

Once they were all together, Athena glanced at Dionysus and asked "What do you want Dionysus?"

Dionysus looked at both Athena and Poseidon and said softly "Um i have some news about Percy and Annabeth".

At the mention of their children's names, both Athena's and Poseidon's eyes widened.

"What about them" asked Poseidon as his hand tightened around his trident.

Dionysus looked at both of them and said "It appears that they have begun a romantic relationship with each other".

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were currently in Percy's bed making out like mad. Annabeth moaned against Percy's lips as she felt him slip his hand under her t-shirt, lightly squeezing her left breast. Percy pulled back so they could breathe, his hand still under her shirt. Annabeth gave him a small smile as she lifted her arms up.

Percy bit his bottom lip and asked "Annabeth are you sure about this".

Annabeth blushed a little bit, before replying "Yes Percy, I'm sure".

Percy slowly started to pull up Annabeth's shirt, getting a glimpse of a black lace bra, when Grover walked in unrepentantly. Both teens gasped and they struggled to fix their clothes before sitting up on Percy's blushed slightly before saying "Jeez, Uh…sorry guys, but um, your parents are here to see you...and when I say parents, I mean your god parents" Both Percy, and Annabeth had looks of pure fear, and nervousness on their faces as they made their way to the big house where, Athena and Poseidon were waiting.

Once, Percy and Annabeth arrived, they both bit their bottom lips as they sat down at the table, where Athena and Poseidon were sitting.

"So" Athena said looking from Percy to Annabeth.

"So what" Percy asked looking at Athena and then to his father.

"So we've heard that you two have started a romantic relationship" Poseidon said, his sea-green eyes, boring into Percy's.

"Um yeah we have" Annabeth said looking at her mom.

Athena sighed softly, "Annabeth, I love you, but you can't be with Percy" said Athena.

Annabeth and Percy looked devastated, and Percy asked "Why cant we" a little anger in his and Poseidon looked at their children.

"Because Athena and I are not on the best of terms" Poseidon said softly. Both Percy and Annabeth stood up, both glaring daggers at their parents, who recoiled in fear a little bit.

"Look Mom/Dad" Percy and Annabeth say at the same time, looking at there parents.

"We don't care that you guys aren't the best of friends, what matters is that we make each other happy" Annabeth said

"And that should be enough for both of you" Percy glanced at Poseidon who nodded and Athena said

"Very well, we accept and approve of this relationship". After their parents left, Percy and Annabeth returned to Percy's cabin.

"Ok I think we both can breathe a little easier now" Percy said.

"Whatcha mean?" Annabeth asked as she slipped out of her jeans, leaving her in her t-shirt and panties.

"What I mean, is that now that our parents know and accept and approve, we don't have to worry about it" Percy said as he slipped his shirt off and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. Both teens slipped into bed, and fell asleep instantly in each others arms.

**A/N: Next chapter I will probably add the sex scene, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings**

_Warning: this chapter consists of sex_

A week has passed since Percy and Annabeth tried to make love. Both took precautions so they wouldn't be interrupted by Grover or anyone else. The night before they were going to finally make love, Percy pulled Annabeth outside after dinner and asked if she was ready and sure about going through with it.

"Of course I'm ready and sure Percy." Annabeth said, giving him a small smile. Percy nods giving her a small smile'

"Go to your cabin baby, I'll send Grover to come get you when I'm ready." Percy says softly, Annabeth nods, he kisses her softly before running to his cabin to get everything ready for the night, its there first time, so he wants it to be absolutely perfect.

Annabeth is sitting outside her cabin, biting her bottom lip slightly, waiting. Sighing softly, she stands up and was about to go inside, when she hears her name getting called.

"Yo, Annabeth!" Grover yells. She turns her head and sees Grover rushing towards her, fully turning to face him, she gives him a small smile. "Ready to see your seaweed brain lover boy?" he teases, then ducks when she goes to punch him.

"I won't miss next time goat-boy." Annabeth warns, Grover nods and walking away, with her following. Grover leads her to Percy's cabin, gives her a wink before running away. Annabeth takes a deep breath before walking to the door, knocking softly, the door opens slowly, and she walks in. "Percy." she calls softly.

"I'm in the bedroom." Percy says softly. Annabeth goes to the bedroom and walks in, her stormy-grey eyes widen as she looks around, red and white rose petals around the floor and a little on the bed, along with a rose with the petals still on it, beautiful candles light the entire room, giving it a romantic edge and soft music is playing. Her eyes are drawn to Percy, standing by the window giving her a smile.

"Oh Percy." Annabeth says softly, feeling her eyes well up in tears. "You didn't have to do all this for me." she says softly, sniffling. Percy walks over, slowly moving some of her brown hair away from her eyes, then gently cupping her face in his hands, kissing her forehead.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to, I love you and I wanted our first time to be romantic." Percy says softly, gently brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you too." Annabeth says softly before gently pressing her lips to his. Percy automatically returns the kiss, wrapping his arms slowly around her waist, pulling her body closer. Very slowly to not scare her, Percy slowly starts to put his hand under her shirt slowly raising it up, he pulls away from the kiss looking in her eyes. Annabeth raises her arms, Percy gives her a small smile before pulling it off over her head and tossing it to the side.

"Your beautiful." Percy says softly, before placing tiny kissing along her neck, making Annabeth moan softly. Percy slowly moves his hand to her pants slowly unbuttoning them and pushing them down. Annabeth holds onto his shoulders as he kneels down, kissing around her bellybutton as he pulls them off slowly.

"Percy…" Annabeth says softly, blushing when she sees his sea-green eyes staring intently at the lacy pale blue bra and matching panties. She gasps softly when he looks up at her, his eyes glowing slightly from his desire.

"Do you trust me?" Percy asked softly, standing up gently caressing her back, slowly unhooking the offensive material covering her beautiful breasts from his view.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Annabeth asked softly. Percy grins at her, shaking his head.

"I want to hear it." Percy says softly slowly inching her bra away from her body, feeling tiny goosebumps forming over her arms.

"I trust you, always will." Annabeth says softly. Percy smiles before kissing her again, the bra falling in with her pants and shirt. Percy groans softly feeling himself hardening further from her soft moan as he lightly palms her perfect size breasts in his hands, teasing her nipples into small hard tips. Annabeth gasps softly when he lifts her up, and gently places her on the bed.

"Your body is perfect." Percy whispers against her lips, pulling away when she lets out a small breathless laugh.

"Your delusional." Annabeth says softly, she moans softly when Percy kisses down her neck and nips at one of her nipples, making her arch off the bed slightly. Percy looks up at Annabeth, her eyes now a glowing stormy grey, showing off her desire, her moans egging him on, making him suck one nipple in his mouth, while playing with the other one, pulling and teasing. "Oh…Percy, don't stop." she moans arching her back off the bed. She whimpers softly when he pulls off her one nipple, going to whine, which she never would have done, she lets out a moan when he pays equal attention to her second nipple, his one hand trailing down her body to between her legs, slowly rubbing her pussy through her panties.

"Mhmm…Annabeth, your nice and wet." Percy moans against her nipple. Annabeth whimpers softly lifting her hips up. Percy pulls off her nipples, slowly kissing down her body, removing her panties tossing them aside. "You smell heavenly." he whispers, placing a tiny kiss above her clit, Annabeth groans softly leaning her head back, she lifts her head when Percy stands up, he grabs the rose and walks to the bed. Percy slowly slides the soft petals of the rose over her two hard nipples, the rose moving between the valley of her breasts, down to her belly button. He spread her legs more, teasing her pussy with the petals, looking up at her face, seeing it flushed slightly from what he was doing.

"Percy…" Annabeth moans, whimpering softly.

"What do you want me to do baby?" Percy asked softly, slowly moving the rose up and down her pussy, coating it with the juices dripping from her pussy.

"Please…eat me out." Annabeth says softly. Percy placing the rose down, and settles on his stomach between her legs, looking up at her as he starts to lick her pussy lips, making her moan out softly, her hips lifting up. Annabeth looks down at Percy, moaning when he sticks his tongue deep inside her, feeling the tip touching her hymen. Percy holds down a writhing Annabeth down with one hand, while fingering her pussy as he feasts off her juices. Annabeth leans her head back, moaning his name out as she cums for the first time. Percy moans drinking all her cum to the last drop, he kisses her sensitive clit softly, before standing up, moving off the bed and removing his boxes, feeling her eyes on him, as he slowly gets into position.

"This will hurt baby." Percy says softly slowly moving his cock up and down her pussy lips, teasing her entrance.

"I know, I trust you though." Annabeth says softly. Percy nods, before slowly pushing his cock inside. Annabeth bites her bottom lip, leaning her head back moaning softly. Percy leans down, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as he thrusts forward, breaking through the hymen, Annabeth screams arching her body to his, her scream muffled by the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked looking at her, wiping the tears away.

"Yes." Annabeth says softly, she moans softly when he slowly starts to thrusts in and out of her pussy, soon the pain was replaced with pleasure. "Harder." she begs. Percy groans, as he starts to thrusts harder and faster, her legs wrapping tight around his waist.

"God baby, your so tight, I love being inside you." Percy moan speeding up some. Annabeth screams out in pleasure arching her body to his. "Cum for me baby, let it happen." he says softly. Annabeth moans his name out loud as her first orgasm goes through her body. Percy moans, feeling her pussy trembling from the force of her orgasm, he pushes his cock deep inside, and cums deep inside her pussy.

"I love you." Annabeth moans. She whimpers when he pulls out of her slowly, before blowing the candles out and pulling her in his arms, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you, my beautiful girlfriend." Percy whispers softly. Annabeth sighs slowly getting lured to sleep by the sound of his heart beating and from his fingers moving through her hair softly. Soon both highly, satisfied teens fall into a blissful sleep, unaware of Grover grinning and walking away going to his cabin.

**A/N: First I'd like to thank my girlfriend for writing the sex scene, second please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Feelings**

It had been Two weeks since Percy and Annabeth made love for the first time. Since then, they've had sex as often as they could, and even though it was still a new experience for both of them, They loved every moment of it. At the present moment, Annabeth was pacing back and forth, thinking on how to approach the situation that she was in.

For the past week, Annabeth had been rushing to the bathroom in the early mornings and throwing up. Now being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, she had a pretty good idea what was going on, but she wanted to be positive. A couple days pass, and once again Annabeth was pacing, clutching a pregnancy test box in her hand, as she waited for the results to come in.

Fifteen minutes later, Annabeth was looking down at the pregnancy test, which read Positive. Annabeth sat down on the edge of her bed, her hand moving to her stomach, as she stared at the pregnancy test.

At that moment, Grover walked in and said "What's up Annabeth?" his eyes widening as he saw the pregnancy test. "Annabeth what is it that" Grover asked as he looked at the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Its a pregnancy test" Annabeth said as she tossed the box in the garbage

"Have you told Percy yet" Grover asked, as Annabeth slipped the test into the top drawer of her dresser.

"I just found out now Grover" Annabeth said turning to face him. About a week later, Annabeth was working on making dinner for herself and Percy. Annabeth had planned on telling Percy that she was pregnant after dinner. About an hour later, Percy and Annabeth settled into dinner that consisted of, Baby back ribs, baby corn on the cob, and grilled baby redskin potatoes.

"Mhmm its all very good Annabeth" Percy said as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks baby" Annabeth said as she finished her potatoes.

After they were finished eating dinner, Both Percy and Annabeth washed the dishes before returning to her bedroom. Once on her bed, Percy pressed his lips to Annabeths, his tongue slipping past her lips. When she felt Percy's lips on hers, Annabeth's mind was wiped blank as she moved her tongue against hers.

After making out for a bit, Percy pulled back, and lifted Annabeth's shirt off, and tossed it to the side. Once he did that, Annabeth looked up at him, her eyes flashing with desire and love, as she reached up removing his shirt and tossing it next to hers.

As Percy saw Annabeth's sea-green lacy bra, he started to drool slightly. "Mhmm like what you see Percy" Annabeth asked.

Percy grinned down at Annabeth as he reached behind her, unhooking her bra. Once her bra was off. Annabeth reached up and undid Percy's jeans. Soon enough the two lovelorn teen's clothes were in a pile on the ground. As Percy headed down to start eating her out, Annabeth stopped him. "No foreplay Percy, I need you inside me now".

Percy nodded and said "Okay" before moving into position.

Annabeth looked up at Percy and said softly "Fuck Me Percy".

"Mhmm with pleasure" Percy said and with that he entered Annabeth's pussy hard and rough.

"Oh God" Annabeth moaned and wrapped her legs around Percy's waist. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hips and slammed forward harder, moaning as her walls tightened around him. "Oh fuck Percy don't stop" Annabeth moaned as Percy thrusted deeper into her. Hours later, the two teens, laid cuddling in bed.

"Mhmm god Annabeth that was amazing" Percy said nuzzling against her neck. Annabeth bites her bottom lip before standing up, and pulling her panties and bra on. "Annabeth What's wrong?" Percy asked, as he sat up.

"I need to tell you something Percy, but I'm afraid of how you will react", Annabeth said.

Percy pulled Annabeth onto his lap and said "Annabeth you can tell me anything, you know that".

Annabeth nodded before taking a deep breath and saying softly "Percy I'm Pregnant".

Percy looked up at her and said "Wh...What did you say Annabeth".

Annabeth took Percy's hand and placed it on her stomach, and with their eyes meeting, Annabeth said "Percy I'm Pregnant".

**A/N this is the last chapter for this story, and I will be doing a sequel, Ill try to have the first chapter up asap**


End file.
